


Traps do more than Catch Setsuna

by Oddity_Cheese



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Boots - Freeform, Tights, enf, nude, ruined clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddity_Cheese/pseuds/Oddity_Cheese
Summary: Setsuna is taking what she believes to be a peaceful stroll through the woods. But that changes when she gets caught in a trap.





	Traps do more than Catch Setsuna

It was a beautiful, clear day. The birds were chirping, a breeze blowing lightly. And Setsuna was as oblivious as ever. Seeing as how she had nothing to do today, Corrin had decided to halt the army's advance into Norhian territory until they had more supplies, Setsuna decided to take a walk into the nearby woods. And just five minutes into the walk, she had tripped three times, and walked into a tree twice. Her dark cyan tights were covered with dirt at the knees, her boots had specs of mud dotted on them, and her dress had leaves dotting it. But much to Setsuna’s surprise, she hadn’t encountered any traps. She had a little thought thinking that this could be one of the few peaceful days she’s had, but that jinxed everything.

Setsuna was humming a little tune to herself, when a sharp pull on right her leg stopped her. A blink later, and Setsuna found herself upside down.

“Welp, there's one.” Setsuna looked at her boot to inspect what had happened. A noose had a firm grip on her ankle, but after a few moments of swinging, Setsuna could feel herself slowly slipping out of the noose. With a little bit of quick thinking, unusual for her, Setsuna determined that if she essentially did curl ups, but very rapidly, she would be able to escape the noose. Setsuna couldn’t explain why she thought it would work, she just had a feeling in her stomach that it would. And so, she started.

At first, nothing seemed to happen, but the more curl ups Setsuna did, the more she could feel her leg slipping out of the noose. But, each curl up made Setsuna extremely tired, as she wasn’t the most fit member of Corrin’s army. Nonetheless, Setsuna continued her curl ups, to the point where she had her eyes closed tight, as she felt that would make a difference in her curl up ability. Her leg got looser and looser, but Setsuna was getting more and more tired. But, with one last strenuous curl up, Setsuna felt her leg slip free from the noose, and her back smacked against the grassy earth. But something felt different. Her right leg felt colder, and she could feel little sticks pushing against her ankle. 

Opening her eyes and sitting up, Setsuna found out why. She had slipped out of not only the noose, but also her right boot. She looked up to see that her boot had been launched into the branches. It seemed the trap was meant for really heavy animals, and Setsuna wasn’t apart of that list. Setsuna looked back down at her right leg, and wiggled her toes. Setsuna was hopping only the foot of her tights would take significant damage from the walk, rather than the other parts of her tights. Even if the foot was ruined, she could still wear them.

Seeing as how she had lost a boot, Setsuna saw fit to head back to the camp, she thought maybe someone there could help her get her boot down from the trap. Standing up, she began her trek to the camp. With each step her right foot made, Setsuna could feel the fabric of her tights getting thinner and thinner, the skin of her foot coming closer to the dirt of the earth. But these thoughts were cut short, when something slapped against Setsuna’s vagina. Setsuna found herself swaying softly in a net bag trap. Sort of. Both of her legs were in different holes on the net bag, her feet barely touching the ground, and a strand of rope rubbing against Setsuna’s vagina with each movement she made. 

“Of all the ways to be caught in a trap, this is how I get stuck.” Setsuna looked down at her legs to inspect the damage. Runs caused by the ropes had appeared on her dark cyan tights, the longest one starting at her left ankle, peaking at her knee, and ending near her left butt cheek. There was a hole at the crotch seam of her tights, caused by the rubbing of the coarse rope against the crotch seam. Other than the damage on her tights, there was nothing else to be seen.

“Well, there goes trying to keep these tights in a decent condition.” Setsuna mumbled to herself. “Now, to get out of this thing, and fast. This rope is putting me on edge.” 

During the duration of Setsuna’s inspection of her tights, she was still swaying slightly, the rope still rubbing against her vagina, and since it had broken through her tights, the only defence Setsuna had against the rubbing was her black panties, which they themselves were developing a hole from the rubbing. So, Setsuna was getting horny. And the rope was getting closer and closer to touching her clit with each sway. Not wishing to be stuck and horny in the trap, Setsuna went to thinking. And then she got an idea. As a test, she shoved her right arm down the same hole as her right leg, to see if they would fit. And they did, even if it was a bit tight. But this confirmation gave Setsuna all of the confidence she needed. With a bit of effort, Setsuna got her left leg out of its hole and began the process of putting it into the same hole as her right leg. Moving her leg out of one hole and into another caused more runs to form on Setsuna’s tights, mostly on the outside of her thigh. More grunting, shoving, and run forming later, Setsuna had both of her legs in one hole. It was a tight squeeze, but Setsuna knew she’d be able to get out, even if it meant total destruction to the outer thighs of her tights. 

Hands above her head clasped together, Setsuna started squirming.She could feel the net bag trap slowly moving up her butt, but it wasn’t until about her stomach that Setsuna realized that the trap was going to take something. But it was too late. Once it hit her belly button, the net bag trap zoomed past the rest of her body, slapping her breasts along the way, and taking her dress as well. It was merely a second before it was gone, stuck up in the net bag multiple feet above Setsuna, revealing her cyan bra to the world, which of course did not match with her slightly less visible black panties.

Setsuna was left slightly horny in the forest with her cyan bra, ruined dark cyan tights, black panites with a slight hole developed in the crotch, and her left boot. As if Mother Nature knew this, a slight breeze picked up.

“Thanks wind.” Setsuna half growled. “I really need to feel the cold in every crevice on my body after losing my dress.” The wind ran over her body, tickling her slightly exposed clean shaven vagina, and without her dress to provide warmth, Setsuna’s body responded to the cold; shivering, goose pimples, and hardened nipples.

Cupping her breasts in her hands, Setsuna added on to her plan of returning to the camp. She would have to be sneaky, so as to not let anyone see her like this. Getting caught in traps often was fine, walking around partially nude was another. So, the trudge back to the camp resumed, Setsuna more exposed than ever. The breeze continued, if a little bit lighter now, but Setsuna could still feel the hardness of her nipples. And with the past net bag rubbing against her canyon, Setsuna was still a little horny. To try and calm herself, Setsuna put one hand to her breast, and another to her clit, and did some very light rubbing. 

“Mmm, it's been a while.” Setsuna moaned as she shut her eyes. She slowed her walk as she went slightly harder. The breeze died down a bit more as the rubbing continued, and Setsuna’s body reacted somewhat accordingly. Taking note of the lack of a strong breeze, Setsuna eased up her rubbing. She didn’t reach the point of no return, but she felt somewhat close to it. Setsuna made a mental note to finish was she started when she got back to the camp. 

And with the completion of that thought, Setsuna returned to her normal walking pace. But after a few feet, Setsuna fell through the earth. Instinctively, Setsuna failed her arms about to find something to grab hold of and stop her fall. And to her amazement, her right hand found a stray root. 

Heart rapidly beating, Setsuna looked down to see what would have greeted her should she have hit the bottom. The pit was about twelve feet deep, Setsuna’s feet dangling around the six foot mark, the root around one foot deep, and the pit was only 2-3 feet in diameter. The bottom of the pit was lined with rocks, some covered with light blood stains. Setsuna could tell what this was, even though falling through the earth gave her a pretty big hint. By some divine luck, Setsuna had saved herself from falling into a pitfall trap and breaking her legs, and possibly being stuck down in the pit for forever.

“Guess the gods felt like they were done playing with me.” Setsuna sighed, heart still beating hard. Setsuna looked up at the mouth of the pit. It was about a foot from where the root was, and while it would take a bit of effort, and make her gloves and fingers covered in dirt, it would be possible for her to escape by climbing out. A groan and a grunt let out, Setsuna dug her left hand and her feet into the side of the pit, to give herself some hold while she swung her right hand up to grab the lip of the pit. After finding a grip she was comfortable with, Setsuna swung her right hand up, and grabbed the mouth of the pit. Pulling herself up quickly, Setsuna felt freedom moments away. But the pit grabbed something of Setsuna’s. Setsuna first heard her bra snap, then she felt it slide off her breasts. Looking down, Setsuna saw as her cyan bra fell down to the bottom of the pit, and she felt the cold hit her nipples. With nothing more than a look of disappointment on her face, Setsuna hoisted herself out of the pit.

“And I thought the gods had given me a break.” Setsuna said as she looked down into the pit. “So close, yet so far. If I go all the way down there, it’d be impossible to get back out.”

Stepping back from the pit, Setsuna checked over herself. Her gloves had dirt smacked on them, same with her left boot. Her tights faired a little better, save for her foot, which suffered the same fate as her gloves and left boot. And as to be expected, her panties were saved from any dirt specks.

“What a mess I am”

Slouching, Setsuna continued walking back to the camp, certain she would get caught in at least one more trap. Normally she’d be fine in getting caught in one to two traps in a day, with someone to help her out. But three traps and losing so much of her clothing as to be partially nude was too much for Setsuna. For the rest of the walk, Setsuna kept thinking of the different traps she would get caught in before she made it back to the camp, and she started to list them off verbally after a while out of boredom.

“Bear trap, cage trap, maybe another net bag or noose... Maybe they’ll get creative and combine some of them?” Setsuna inquired. With no one to answer but herself, she thought of some ways to merge traps. “Maybe bear trap and noose? No, only one would activate… Net bag and noose? Would that work?”

Setsuna got her answer seconds later. Setsuna’s left leg was grabbed, she was flipped, and a bag surrounded her.

“That was a question that I didn’t need an answer too right away.” Setsuna sighed. Her left ankle had the same feeling as when she was in the first noose, and the net bag had much smaller holes than the one from earlier. But, the holes still gave Setsuna the same idea for escape, just her body would be flipped. Setsuna grabbed the net bag, and started to force herself through one of the holes. It was a very tight fit, several moments of struggling just to get her shoulders through the hole, the problem solved by raising her arms past her head. After getting the rope past her shoulders, Setsuna tried to push it past her breasts, which she was successful, but at the cost of having the coarse rope rub against her nipples. Setsuna groaned, a mixture of pain and pleasure in it. All the while, Setsuna was shaking her left leg to escape the noose, and this time it felt like her boot was coming free, and not just her foot. 

Making the rope go past her stomach, Setsuna found another challenge; her hips. It was a struggle to get the rope past her hips, the rope could not expand past her hips. So, Setsuna looked for alternative options. Looking at the ground, Setsuna found her answer; and tree root poking out of the ground. Reaching her arms out to grab it, Setsuna started to pull. It was a more brute force method than Setsuna’s original plan, but she felt it would work exactly the same as her original plan.

Pulling on the root, Setsuna could feel herself coming free, but there were other things coming free as well. It took Setsuna a little to long to realize what was happening before she popped out of the net, and smacked the earth. 

Setsuna wished it wasn’t true, but she could feel it. Grass was brushing against the skin of her feet and waving against her clean shaven vagina. Setsuna looked up at the net bag. Her boot was still in the noose, and her tights and panties were stuck high up in the net bag itself. Setsuna was nude in the forest, save for her gloves and headpiece. 

Nature was quick to understand this fact, as another breeze kicked up, pushing against Setsuna’s bare feet and vagina. Setsuna could feel the wind cleave through her ass and the grass push harder against her feet and vagina, tickling them both, causing her nipples to harden. Wanting nothing more than to go inside her quarters, change and lie down, Setsuna stood up, and started her walk back to the camp.

“There goes my nice, peaceful walk.” Setsuna grumbled. Trudging along, Setsuna mulled over the past events, the earth staining the soles of her fee as she went. Setsuna counted how many steps she had taken since the last trap, thinking she would walk into another trap soon. But it never came. After counting to about five hundred, Setsuna could see the camp, and joy rushed over her. Setsuna ran as fast as she could towards her quarters, not caring which people saw her. Setsuna cared about one thing; some clothes to put on. Setsuna heards some people yell, some whistle. But she didn’t care. She was so close to her quarters, and she didn’t care about anything but some new clothes. 

Setsuna burst into her quarters. Out of breath, Setsuna feverishly went to looking for some clothes to put on. She found a pair of cyan panties and a black bra, which she was glad to put on. She then found a dark cyan tunic and cyan tights, which she slid into. Happy to finally be wearing something, Setsuna flopped on her bed. But it was moments before she realized she was missing something; foot wear. The boots she lost in the forest were the only boots she had. Which meant she would have to get someone to help her get her boots back. Setsuna felt that the only people she could trust to do that, and keep what else they found in the traps a secret from the rest of the army, was Hinoka or Corrin. Setsuna was thinking about when to ask them for help when a tingling from her crotch reminded her of a promise she made in the forest. 

Putting her hand down her tights, Setsuna started to rub herself. And it wasn’t long before a little something came out, staining her cyan panties. That's when Setsuna stopped, as she realized she needed something to wear while out getting her boots back with Hinoka or Corrin. 

“Another time.” Setsuna yawned to herself, as she rolled over in her bed.


End file.
